


Ambrosia

by CHAOSevangeline



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOSevangeline/pseuds/CHAOSevangeline
Summary: { SinJa | Hurt/Comfort }Ja'far alle prese con un Sinbad travolto da un post-sbornia forse un po' troppo sentimentale.----« È il settimo bicchiere, Sinbad. Lo sai che i vini di Remano sono forti. »Non c’era altro da aggiungere. Non ci sarebbe stato altro da aggiungere, se solo quella frase non fosse stata rivolta proprio a Sinbad.« Il re di Sindria non si ubriacherà con così poco, Ja’far! »Ecco come aveva risposto.E quando si rivolgeva a sé stesso in terza persona, chiamandosi “il re di Sindria” – o talvolta il grande, glorioso, maestoso re di Sindria, dipendeva dalla gravità della situazione – gli effetti della sbornia già incombevano.





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> A Rika, perché mi ha motivata anche quando credevo di non riuscire a concludere questa storia in tempo.

Partecipante alla challenge indetta da [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/).

* * *

 

 

   
Spesso Ja’far aveva la presunzione di chiedersi che cosa ne sarebbe stato del regno di Sindria se non ci fosse stato lui.  
Cosa ne sarebbe stato di Sindria e del suo re, Sinbad, se non ci fosse stato lui.  
Senza dubbio quell’uomo, quell’avventuriero acclamato dal mondo intero per la sua fama e le sue gesta se la sarebbe potuta cavare in ogni caso.  
Forse con Ja’far ci riusciva solo un po’ meglio.  
Perché Ja’far non era solo un consigliere, un sottoposto: era la sua spalla, non gli dava sostegno ma _era_ il suo sostegno.  
« Sin. »  
Sinbad era riverso sul tavolo, le braccia si erano fatte largo tra patti ormai vuoti e calici d’oro a loro volta rovesciatisi sul piano di legno. Ricordavano il loro re, anche se a differenza sua erano vuoti; Sinbad invece di vino in corpo ne aveva anche troppo.  
Il Mahrajan si era tenuto ancora una volta. Per celebrare una pesca prosperosa, aveva annunciato Sinbad dalla terrazza del palazzo reale quello stesso pomeriggio. Come pretesto era un poco debole: gli otto generali nemmeno erano usciti per abbattere un qualche mostro, la sovrabbondanza di pesce era dovuta ad un barile di merce ittica in più.  
Sinbad voleva solo festeggiare, questa era la verità, godersi l’inebriante profumo del cibo, il sapore dell’alcool e le travolgenti danze.  
Di certo doveva essersi accordato con Sharrkan, dipendente da quelle feste quanto lui: « Trova un pretesto per il Mahrajan, Sinbad! Ad ogni costo! »  
Era un dialogo che Ja’far non faticava ad immaginare.  
E così eccoli, il palazzo reale che andava svuotandosi e il sovrano devastato dai fumi del vino.  
« Sin », chiamò ancora Ja’far non avendo ricevuto risposta.  
Le spalle del re si scossero insieme alla collana di fiori di cui qualche ancella si era privata in onore del suo sovrano.  
Ja’far sapeva di cos’altro si sarebbe privata per lui, dopo averla vista ronzargli intorno tutta la sera.  
« … Mh? »  
« Hai bevuto troppo. »  
« Questo non è vero… »  
Non aveva nemmeno voglia di ribattere.  
Protesta sciocca, ma entrambi sapevano la verità. Sia Sinbad, intento a sollevarsi con più velocità di quanta se ne sarebbe potuta permettere, sia Ja’far, più sobrio di lui persino rispetto a quando non aveva una goccia d’alcolico in corpo.  
Il mondo vorticò intorno a Sinbad.  
« Sai una cosa? Forse avevi ragione, Ja’far… »  
Sinbad era un uomo orgoglioso ed essere orgogliosi in quel momento significava non aggrapparsi con disperazione alla tunica del proprio ottavo consigliere implorandolo di tenere fermo l’universo intorno a lui. No, non aveva otto consiglieri. Aveva solo Ja’far come consigliere, che era uno degli otto generali. Di quelli ne aveva otto, ma Ja’far era il primo a cui pensava.  
Ecco cosa voleva formulare il suo cervello, intorpidito dall’alcool. Con tutti quei numeri non era strano fosse inciampato.  
Ja’far sospirò.  
« Vieni, ti accompagno a dormire. »  
Un braccio intorno alle spalle e in un attimo il peso di Sinbad fu su di lui.  
Aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui si era ritrovato in una situazione simile: Sinbad poteva essere sconvolto dall’alcool o ricoperto di ferite, ma trovava sempre il modo per farsi sostenere così.  
Ja’far, che non era così fragile come sembrava, stava comodo in quel ruolo: si era abituato, sentiva il bisogno che Sinbad avesse bisogno di lui. Una dipendenza reciproca, sana, motivante.  
Varcarono la soglia che dalla terrazza conduceva al corridoio delle stanze reali.  
« Se non ci fossi tu ogni tanto credo che sarei perso, Ja’far… »  
« Solo ogni tanto? »  
 

*  

 

« Ma che diavolo…? »  
« Non ti consiglio di muoverti. »  
Sinbad puntellò i gomiti sul materasso e si sollevò.  
Pessima idea.  
Non aveva provato delle vertigini simili nemmeno vivendo il fenomeno o comunque lo si volesse chiamare di essere catapultati dalla realtà fin dentro un dungeon.  
Ecco, forse aveva appena compreso cosa volesse dire entrare in un dungeon con i postumi di una sbornia e maledizione, non era affatto piacevole.  
Sinbad tornò sdraiato, mugugnando con un braccio sugli occhi qualche protesta incomprensibile.  
« Te l’avevo detto. »  
Ormai Sinbad non obiettava nemmeno più di fronte i tentativi vani di Ja’far di ricordargli che forse ascoltarlo almeno ogni tanto non sarebbe stato un male. Che anzi, se solo avesse osato farlo di più molto probabilmente non si sarebbe ritrovato in certe condizioni non solo quel giorno, ma in molte altre occasioni.  
Sinbad aveva smesso di alzare gli occhi al cielo quando Ja’far glielo faceva notare, pur non avendolo mai fatto troppo spesso, perché aveva ogni ragione per farlo. Sinbad lo sapeva.  
Sentì riecheggiare la voce del suo generale nella testa, ma non si trattava di un’allucinazione presente delle sue orecchie, ancora stordite dal vino della notte prima: era un ricordo.  
« È il settimo bicchiere, Sinbad. Lo sai che i vini di Remano sono forti. »  
Non c’era altro da aggiungere. Non ci sarebbe stato altro da aggiungere, se solo quella frase non fosse stata rivolta proprio a Sinbad.  
« Il re di Sindria non si ubriacherà con così poco, Ja’far! »  
Ecco come aveva risposto.  
E quando si rivolgeva a sé stesso in terza persona, chiamandosi “il re di Sindria” – o talvolta il grande, glorioso, maestoso re di Sindria, dipendeva dalla gravità della situazione – gli effetti della sbornia già incombevano.  
Era una singolarità, lui. Sbirciava nel futuro e aveva chiaro cosa sarebbe accaduto prima che ciò si verificasse. Perché non lo faceva anche per salvarsi dalle scomode nausee e mal di testa causati dal vino?  
Non sarebbe nemmeno servita la propria abilità per prevederlo.  
« Il re di Sindria avrebbe dovuto stare più attento… » si lamentò passandosi una mano sul viso.  
« Sei ancora ubriaco? » domandò Ja’far.  
Sinbad non riusciva a capire dove fosse Ja’far. A meno che non fosse diventato tutt’uno con la sua coscienza immaginava si trovasse nella stanza, così aprì gli occhi per poterlo cercare con lo sguardo.  
Quasi si spaventò, perché senza preavviso lo trovò chino sul tavolo accanto al letto.  
« Ti ho preparato quel miracoloso distillato d’Artemyra che ci ha fatto provare Pisti », spiegò. « Ti rimetterai in sesto in un baleno, visto che… »  
Sinbad quasi sperò in una frase premurosa.  
« Visto che odio vederti in questo stato, Sin », o magari « Perché voglio tu ti rimetta in sesto presto, mio re ».  
« … hai diversi impegni questo pomeriggio. »  
La dura verità.  
Sinbad gli scoccò uno sguardo carico di tutta la drammaticità che riusciva ad ostentare.  
« Sei crudele, Ja’far. »  
« Non sono io che sono crudele, sei tu che sei… »  
« Sì, lo so. »  
Non sarebbe riuscito a digerire nulla quel mattino, figurarsi un insulto dal suo fidato consigliere.  
Ja’far era sempre ligio al dovere, attento ad ogni dettaglio. Era un valido compagno per questo, ma non solo. In fondo, anche se lo faceva a modo suo, era premuroso: teneva a lui e Sinbad non aveva bisogno d’altro, anche se tra i due era stato lui il primo a dimostrargli il proprio desiderio di stargli vicino.  
Non l’aveva legato a sé per un tornaconto, l’aveva legato a sé perché vedeva in lui qualcosa che non sopportava Ja’far stesso non vedesse.  
Il resto era venuto da sé e pensarlo, anni dopo il loro incontro, non poteva nemmeno chiamarsi una soddisfazione: lo faceva sentire bene, grato di averlo al proprio fianco.  
Sapeva spesso cosa sarebbe accaduto, immaginava la scelta giusta con un minimo se non inesistente margine d’errore, ma nonostante tutte le difficoltà iniziali Ja’far era la miglior scelta giusta che avesse mai fatto.  
Sarebbe stato un rimorso se non fosse riuscito a convincerlo, avrebbe rimpianto per sempre di non averlo con sé.  
« Avanti, mettiti seduto. »  
Con il suo aiuto, pian piano, il mondo ballerino che stava stordendo Sinbad si acquietò, prima con un cuscino dietro la schiena, poi con l’antidoto contro le sbornie di Pisti giù per la gola.  
Ja’far allontanò il calice dalle labbra del suo re dopo aver aspettato che lo bevesse fino all’ultima goccia con i suoi tempi, senza forzarlo.  
Seduto sul bordo del letto Ja’far fu una preda facile per Sinbad, che con la sonnolenza lontana era riuscito a recuperare un minimo di vigore.  
Lo attirò a sé, stringendolo fra le braccia e trascinandolo sul proprio corpo.  
« Ah, non sei arrabbiato se non sei scappato via! »  
Ja’far era rimasto sorpreso, ma non troppo a lungo; a Sinbad piaceva afferrarlo così, catturarlo, e quando ne aveva voglia Ja’far si divincolava dalla sua presa per rendergli le cose più difficili. Gli piaceva essere inseguito un po’ quando nessuno li guardava, farsi desiderare e costringere Sinbad a farlo cedere. Questo solo il suo re lo sapeva.  
In quel momento Ja’far non voleva sfuggirgli.  
« No… » esalò. « Ma dovremmo seriamente discutere la tua dipendenza dai Mahrajan e dall’alcool, Sin. »  
Sinbad brontolò qualcosa, il mento e poi le labbra fra i capelli di Ja’far, che ancora indossava una tunica candida e comoda, diversa da quella che era solito indossare per mostrarsi di fronte agli altri.  
Con lui si concedeva anche si essere un po’ imperfetto, meno impeccabile. Questo lo rendeva ancor più bello agli occhi di Sinbad.  
« Non c’è molto da discutere », gli fece notare. « L’unica cosa a cui è secondo l’alcool sei tu, per farti capire la gravità della situazione. »  
E se il suo bisogno d’alcool era tanto, allora il suo bisogno di Ja’far…  
« Non ti potrei mai paragonare _solo_ all’alcool », mormorò, le ciglia calate sugli occhi e la curva delle labbra ammorbidita in un sorriso. Sembrava parlasse tra sé e sé. « All’ambrosia. Ecco a cosa somigli per me, Ja’far. E ancora è ridutivo. »  
Ja’far restò in silenzio. Si irrigidì tra le braccia di Sinbad, perché amava così tanto sentire simili parole da non sapere mai come reagire. Un « oh » sorpreso era il massimo che sarebbe riuscito ad articolare lì, di fronte ad una simile dichiarazione. Una dichiarazione d’amore, avrebbe osato pensare.  
E Sinbad lo sapeva, perché si faceva meno scrupoli di lui ad aprire il proprio cuore così. Perché per uno erano le parole ad essere cristalline e per l’altro i gesti.  
Si compensavano e si insegnavano a vicenda come mostrarsi il loro affetto, per imparare ad usare ambedue quei modi cari ad entrambi.  
Ja’far iniziò a sentire una domanda spingere fra i propri pensieri, sgomitare per farsi largo fino alle labbra.  
Voleva sentire la risposta, ne aveva il bisogno.  
« Come faresti se non ci fossi io? »  
Ja’far non si dava mai troppa importanza, era qualcosa contro cui Sinbad lottava da anni. Fu oltremodo felice di sentire quella frase.  
« Non lo so. »  
Quello sì che lasciò Ja’far sorpreso.  
« Ieri sera hai insinuato che non ce la faresti solamente _ogni tanto_ . »  
Sinbad sorrise.  
« Perché ieri ero il glorioso re di Sindria, adesso invece sono sobrio. »  
Ja’far ridacchiò nella sua presa, sistemando una mano sul suo petto senza nemmeno più far caso ai vestiti che mancavano; li aveva piegati lui gli abiti che Sinbad aveva calciato via nel sonno, arrotolandoli in parte sotto e in parte fuori dalle stesse lenzuola che quella notte avevano avvolto anche Ja’far.  
Era rimasto a vegliarlo, timoroso si sentisse male. Timoroso di non poter essere lì quando avrebbe potuto avere bisogno di lui.  
Questa era una piccolezza, ma alcune cose che nemmeno Sinbad notava di sé erano invece ben chiare a Ja’far. E valeva anche il contrario.  
« Sai, lo penso sempre anche se non lo dico spesso. »  
« Quindi quella di ieri era una sbronza sentimentale? Avrei dovuto usarla meglio… » si lamentò Ja’far.  
« Era tremendamente sentimentale, dovresti chiederlo alla ballerina che mi è stata incollata tutta la sera. »  
Ja’far alzò lo sguardo, sottraendo alla propria guancia il comodo giaciglio che era la spalla di Sinbad.  
Era già pronto a colpirlo, perché Ja’far era una persona estremamente gelosa, anche se di poche cose. Sinbad era una di queste. Forse l’unica per cui valesse davvero la pena consumarsi con il fuoco della gelosia.  
E come re di Sindria, maledizione, gliene dava di lavoro da fare.  
Però qualcosa non tornava. Per i modi di Sinbad con lui, per come rifiutava ogni donna perché già c’era Ja’far…  
« Le ho parlato di te tutto il tempo. »  
« Non mi interessa nessun’altro, Ja’far. Mi interessi tu », questo gli aveva detto Sinbad qualche anno prima.  
Per questo Ja’far si fidava di lui.  
Per questo era così lusingato, le gote arrossate, mentre nascondeva il volto contro il suo collo.  
Sinbad aveva intessuto le sue lodi di fronte a quell’ancella tutto il tempo, senza curarsi della segretezza della loro relazione. Nemmeno Ja’far riuscì a preoccuparsene.  
« Se è così allora forse ti sei guadagnato di stare a letto tutto il giorno », gli disse. « Scherzavo prima. Sapevo saresti stato esausto: non hai impegni per oggi. »  
Ja’far li aveva spostati tutti, ma non lo disse perché era certo Sinbad lo sapesse già.  
Non serviva parlargli del mercante che avrebbe voluto incontrarlo ad ogni costo e che Ja’far aveva persuaso garantendogli un invito al successivo Mahrajan, quando avrebbe avuto luogo.  
Per la gioia di Sinbad, un nuovo festeggiamento serviva.  
Il volto del re si illuminò, la mano sulla schiena di Ja’far e le gambe avviluppate alle sue.  
« Davvero? »  
Si sollevò e, di colpo, se ne pentì.  
« Ah, maledizione… » borbottò.  
Tra questi borbotti anche un grazie.  
Ja’far rise e lo strinse tra le braccia, facendogli accoccolare il viso contro il proprio petto. Con le sue dita fra i capelli, un po’ il malessere se ne stava andando.  
Spesso Ja’far aveva la presunzione di chiedersi che cosa ne sarebbe stato del regno di Sindria se non ci fosse stato lui.  
Cosa ne sarebbe stato di Sindria e del suo re, Sinbad, se non ci fosse stato lui.  
E Sinbad sapeva che pur potendo andare avanti lo stesso, pur non potendo arrendersi, non sarebbe stato bello come con Ja’far al proprio fianco.  
Nulla avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea.

 

 

 

* * *

Spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro, è il mio primo approccio "intenzionale" alle hurt/comfort, perciò mi auguro che la fanfiction vi piaccia.  
Mi auguro anche di aver fatto un buon l'avoro con l'IC! È la prima volta che faccio esprimere un pensiero più lungo di due parole a Sinbad e beh, credo sia uno che non si fa scrupoli pur non essendo esageratamente tenerone.  
Ci tengo a fare anche una piccola dedica a  **Rika** , perché non solo mi ha supportata per riuscire a concludere questa one-shot in tempo, ma mi segue nei miei cambiamenti di fisse e mi sta ascoltando mentre urlo su Magi. E poi ti ho pensata mentre scrivevo il pezzo su questi due che si dimostrano amore <3  
Spero il racconto vi sia piaciuto e che vi vada di dirmi cosa ne pensate, alla prossima!


End file.
